1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with the beneficiation of phosphate ore. More particularly, it is concerned with the reduction of the amount of slimes formed after mining but before beneficiation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
At present, phosphate rock obtained from strip mines, as in Florida, is slurried with large quantities of water and is pumped over long distances and under turbulent conditions to the beneficiation plants. Such treatment produces large amounts of slimes, resulting in potential losses of product of about 20%. Present practices for recovery of slimes include flocculation with various flocculants to dewater them. However, there is no method known or practiced which will prevent their formation.